lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Dazera
Dazera(肉食獣, Lit. "Wicked Beast") are beings that occur when Shin-jin are become powerful enough to conquer the evil haunting their minds. In this right they can be considered an "evolved" or "ascended" form of Shin-jin with greater power and potency. Dazera are a species of beast-like humanoids and are famous for being a race of extremely violent, brutal and deadly fighters. The strongest of Dazera rank among the most powerful beings in the universe, but they have since become extremely rare. The Dazera were once regarded as some of the most threatening people in the universe by the Kais, but centuries ago they disappeared off the face of existence without a trace or reason why something could've happenned like this. When a Shin-jin "conquers" the evil that is afflicting their minds perpetuallly, a unique transformation occurs in their bodies and thus they become a Dazera. The Dazera is characterized by the number of tails that they have, which is something that will go into extensive detail throughout the course of this article. Even so, weak Dazera are considered an extremely rare occurence to find in the modern universe. Overview Physiology A Dazera's power was gauged by the number of tails that they had in their transformed states. Typically, a normal Dazera is born with one tail, through as they grew older, their power and strength drastically increased. The strongest of Dazera had a total of 9 Tails, and it was a rare occurence for any Dazera ever to exceed 4 tails, However, even so, a Dazera with 4 tails in their transformed states were considered terrifyingly strong and easily a universal threat on their own should they decide to wreak havoc. The bodies of the Dazera have the ability to impassively absorb natural energy from their surroundings, storing potentially infinite amounts of power within themselves. However, this causes them to go sporadically berserk and loose all reason for a set amount of time and makes them go on a murderous rampage of blind fury towards everything in their surroundings. Due to their unique physiology, Dazera are also shown to be more powerful than most other races. The typical Dazera is born with enough power to outmatch a Super Saiyan 3 alltogether, and from there on their energy levels only continue to rise. A Dazera's body, being a transcended form of Shin-jin, is also noted to be genetically superior to most other beings throughout the universe, the density of their muscles being in the upper extremes, but also being ultra lightweight and speedy. All Dazera are characterized by their long, wild and flowing black hair and red eyes, typically having fairly light skin. All Dazera are typically born - similar to saiyans - with a single tail. However, a Dazera's power is directly guaged by the number of tails that they have. The strongest of Dazera are shown to be able to manifest 4 tails, while only the most supremely elite of Dazera may manifest 5. However, there is a legend among Dazera which states that the pride of their race, the ultimate warrior, was capable of manifesting a total of 10 tails of fury. The 10 tailed state is what all Dazera ultimately wish to be able to grasp, though any power above the 5 tails remains to be seen as of yet. General Abilities Personality Strength Speed Durability Unique Ki All Dazera produce an exceedingly foul and wiki form of energy called Youki. Though all beings produce Reiki and Youki, A Dazera almost exclusively generates Youki without the slightest hint of its opposing force ever being sensed from them. It is many times denser and superior to that of the normal ki which throws throughout the essence of existence. Due to their ability to funnel natural energy through their bodies, Dazera are constantly producing this negative and wicked form of ki. A Dazera's Youki, thanks to the nature of its existence is regarded as being an extremely useful tool in battle, capable of instilling fear, terror, and paralysis into the hearts and minds of their enemies just by being in their presence. Category:Pages added by TOAA Category:Races Category:Role-Play Articles